Harry Turns to The Dark Side
by APWBD23
Summary: Post OotP and contains spoilers for HBP and DH. Harry does something that he thought he would never do and likes it. His two best friends keep secrets from him that could have saved Sirius. Full of Darkness as Harry embarkes on his own quest to "Save the
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Taste of Darkness**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This story will also be on another site under a different penname but is from the same author. This exact message will be on the story of the other site.

"Boy!" Vernon called. "Get down here and get your supper and take out the garbage."

Harry sighed and sat up in his bed. He felt raw inside. His godfather, Sirius Black was dead. He was murdered by Bellatrix Lenstrange. Harry was enraged at the time and only wanted revenge. He wanted to kill Bellatrix to fulfill his feelings of revenge. Harry got his revenge; he followed Bellatrix into the atrium and hit her with the Cruciatus Curse. She was only under it for a few moments when the curse lifted because there wasn't enough hate behind it. Bellatrix said that he needed to mean the Curse. He cast it again and this time he meant it and Bellatrix's screams filled the atrium. Harry then cancelled the Crucio and then he wanted her to die. He wanted to kill her for killing his godfather. Then Harry pointed his wand at Bellatrix again and his lips curled into a twisted smile as he spoke the two most feared words in the Wizarding world. "_Avada Kedavra!_" And the jet of green light blasted out of his wand and hit Bellatrix square in the chest and she died instantly.

Harry now looked back at the incident and thought it felt good when he casted the killing curse and Killed Bellatrix. He felt different ever since he killed her. He felt that something deep inside him was damaged.

There was a tap on the window and Harry looked over across his room and saw that an owl was trying to get in his room. Harry walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and dropped the daily prophet onto his bed and landed on top of his desk. Harry sighed and pulled five Knuts out of his pocket and pushed them into the small leather pouch on the owl's leg. Then the owl took off through the window. Harry picked up the paper and saw the Headline.

Dumbledore Reinstated Hogwarts Headmaster

Harry's blood boiled at the thought of Dumbledore. He hated the old coot now. Dumbledore has been manipulating him since he was born. He wanted revenge on the two wizards that had ruined his life. He wanted to kill Voldemort for killing his parents and he wanted to kill Dumbledore for leaving him with the Dursleys and keeping very important information from him. Dumbledore had only just told him about the prophecy. The prophecy that made him targeted by Lord Voldemort. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_Harry couldn't believe that Dumbledore would keep something so important from him for so long. Harry wanted to break away from the two wizards that have been running his life and get his revenge. He was very sad that Sirius was killed, because of Voldemort, and Dumbledore for not explaining the visions he got. But he liked the feeling of casting the unforgivable curses on another person. It gave him a sense of power that he never had before. He wouldn't be manipulated by Dumbledore anymore and he wouldn't worry about killing Voldemort right away. He will go somewhere where they have no control of what is happening and then he will plot on how to get his revenge.

Harry was jerked out of his musings when Vernon yelled "What are you waiting for, Boy! Get down here now and do your chores!"

Harry smiled to himself at the thought of doing the chores because he was now able to do magic outside of Hogwarts and be underage. He was now able to because he decided to be manipulative like Dumbledore. When he and the old coot were discussing the prophecy and talking about what is to happen next for him and his so called "_destiny_". Harry asked Dumbledore if he could enchant him so that none of his underage magic could be detected by the Ministry so that he could practice Occulmency and train over the holidays. Dumbledore really didn't want to do something like that but he had caused Harry great pain and he should not have withheld the prophecy from him of so long. So Dumbledore put a spell on Harry that would make all the underage magic Harry does undetectable until he removes it, or when Harry turns seventeen. Harry did need as much training as possible and Dumbledore was glad that he could help him. Even though it was against Wizarding law.

So Harry went downstairs without complaint and ate his supper, which was only a lettuce sandwich without mayonnaise. Harry ate the sandwich and then he went outside to the garbage box. Harry took out his wand and used a feather light charm on the garbage box and easily rolled it to the end of the drive way. After he was done all his chores, which only took him ten minutes to the usual two hours without magic. He then went back into the house and upstairs to his room. Harry had been practicing various spells to train himself. He had read about how to do Apparation in a book and he thought that he should try it despite the risks. There was also a spell available to be casted on a room so that any splinches that occurred within the room would right themselves. The spell was used by wizards and witches living by themselves and wanted to practice Apparation without having to have someone there to reverse the splices that could happen.

So that night Harry began to practice apperation. He practiced the three D's. Destination, Determination, and Deliberation. So Harry casted the spell on the room to make sure that any splinches that could and probably would happen, would be reversed. Harry then started to practice to Disapparate and Apparate without much success. He was really just turning around in circles. Harry was able to Apparate and Disapparate in the house where Voldemort and his death eaters couldn't because of the enchantment on the house. It stopped anyone that wants to do Harry harm. Since Harry wasn't planning on hurting himself, or rather not planning to hurt himself on purpose he was able to Apparate and do any kind of magic in his house. Finally after an hour of constant turning and concentrating on Apparating a few feet he finally did so but left a couple of his fingers behind and the resulting crack was loud enough to wake the dead.

Well the loud _crack _didn't wake the dead but it woke his Uncle Vernon who came barging into his room yelling "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO PRATICE MAGIC IN THIS HOUSE!" Vernon yelled at him some more and insulting him and his powers and finally went back to his room and slammed his door behind him.

Harry was angry at his Uncle for insulting him and his magical powers and he wanted to show him how much of a mistake to treat him the way that they had been for his whole life. He will get his revenge on the Dursleys for all the pain that they had caused him. He will show them how unwise it was to piss off a wizard. Harry went back to practicing apperation but first put quiet charms on the walls and does. He practiced for two more hours and finally managed to Apparate once without splinching himself but couldn't repeat it again. He went to bed exhausted.

Harry woke in the morning from the sunlight shining through the window and an owl delivering a letter from his friends. Harry got out his bead and crossed the room and opened the window and Hermione's owl flew into his room and dropped the letter on his bed and then flew out of the window without landing. Harry picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dear Harry:_

_ I know you must feel bad about what happed at the ministry but don't dwell on it ok. Its not your fault that Sirius died._

Harry thought that was stupid sentiment because he knew that it was Dumbledore's and Voldemorts fault that Sirius was dead.

_I know you probably hate me and Ron right now but please forgive us. We had no choice. Dumbledore made us promise not to tell you... I' m sorry Harry, and so is Ron._

_Your friend, Hermione._

Harry tore the letter to pieces and cursed his friends under his breath. He hated them now. They betrayed him, they kept information from him, that could have saved Sirius. Dumbledore told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy and about the connection between Harry's and Voldemorts mind and that he might use Harry to get the Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. He told them that and to keep an eye on him just in case he had sudden mood changes or was seeing visions and try to persuade him from doing things because of the visions. They had been meeting with Snape in secret, and telling them all the information that they had found out. The only reason why they went with Harry to the Ministry is because they didn't want Harry to go there alone and they were told not to tell Harry about the prophecy or his connection with Voldemort under any circumstance. Also Harry told the that he checked that Sirius wasn't at his house so they thought the vision really happened because Harry saw Mr. Weasley get attacked and it really happened. That's why Hermione was so insentient that Harry learns Occlumency so that Voldemort wouldn't be able to plant false visions into Harry's mind. Dumbledore's stupid excuse for not telling Harry was because he thought that Voldemort could learn the prophecy from Harry and potentially learn information about himself through the connection with Harry. Hermione and Ron were never supposed to tell Harry that they knew what was going on and that he didn't. There were supposed to be loyal friends again after they went behind his back, but nothing ever works out the way you plan in the wizarding world.

Harry only found out about his friends deception at Kings Cross Station, when he went through the barrier from platform 9 and 3/4 quarters to meet up with the Dursleys. However the Dursleys weren't there waiting for him so Harry bade goodbyes to his friends and the rest of the Weasley's and walked into the parking lot to find the Dursleys car. When he didn't spot he rolled his trolley with all his stuff back into the station to find a payphone to call and ask where the hell they were. When he walked into the station he saw Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione talking quietly together. Harry looked at them suspiciously. He wondered what Dumbledore had to tell his friends and not Harry himself. He walked quietly up behind them and herd what they were saying.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and Ron and said "Did Harry find out that you two knew everything that was going on this year?"

"Of course not." Ron said. "He had no idea that we already knew about the prophecy and what his visions meant."

"Good, if he knew, I would not like to think what he would do." Dumbledore said quietly. "And Hermione, I trust you did everything you could for him to learn Occlumency from Professor Snape?"

Hermione fidgeted a little and said "Yes but no matter how much I pestered him to set aside his differences with Snape and learn Occlumency but he wouldn't listen."

Harry was shocked at his friends and Dumbledore. How could Dumbledore have told them what the prophecy was and what his visions meant before telling him. He couldn't believe that Ron and Hermione went along with his plan. Hermione and Ron knew what was going on but no one ever bothered to tell harry what was going on even thought that if he knew what was going on then he wouldn't have fallen into Voldemorts trap and Sirius would still be alive. Now it was more that Dumbledore's fault that Sirius was dead. It was also Hermione and Ron's fault that he was dead. His anger bubbled up inside him and he clenched his fists in rage. But he merely turned around, grabbed his trolley and pushed it away towards the exit of the station. In his haste to get away from his so called friends he knocked over a garbage can with his trolley and the resulting crash made Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione look over at the source of the noise. They saw Harry hurriedly heading for the exit with a look of rage on his face.

Hermione almost fainted and said "Oh no, do you think he herd us?"

"He'll hate us forever if he did." Ron said gravely.

Dumbledore sighed and said "I think he did, and I think with everything that had happened to him. I do not like to think of what he is going to do." Dumbledore will have to find some way to repair the damage he had done to Harry.

Harry threw the ripped up letter onto the floor and thought about how stupid Hermione and Ron was if they thought that he would ever forgive them. Harry pushed his hatred of his "friends" out of his mind and started to practice Apparating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Ron's Big Mistake**

After about a week of practicing Apparating Harry was finally able to do it at will without splinching himself. Harry then started to practice Legimency and Occlumency. It was much easier to get the hang of Occlumency without Snape insulting him and attacking him every five seconds. Harry then started to practice Legilimency and tried to break into Vernon's and Dudley's minds. After a few days without succeeding Harry finally got a glimpse that Dudley was thinking of getting more ice cream. After about a week Harry was able to break into all three of his so called family member's minds. He could easily read Uncle Vernon's mind and he was usually thinking of when he would get rid of Harry or hoping for a horrific accident that Harry would die in.

Harry got yet another letter from his friends saying how sorry they were and that they should try to get past the incident. Typical that Hermione would always be logical in these situations. Harry decided to see if he could get past the incident with his best friends. After all, he had known them for five years and decided to give them a chance to explain themselves. But the explanation better be good or to hell with them. Harry sent Hedwig to his friends saying to meet him in a clearing in the middle of a forest about two miles away from the Burrow at midnight. Harry remembers flying over in his second year with Mr. Weasley's car. Harry told them that he would only meet with them if they came alone and tell no one where they went. That night Harry waited to exactly twelve o'clock and then Disapparated to the clearing.

Hermione and Ron got the message and they didn't tell anybody where they were going. They wanted to try to repair their friendship with Harry and they agreed to his conditions. Hermione and Ron snuck out of the Burrow and begun the walk to the forest. They finally got to the forest after an hour of walking and then the proceeded into it to the center of the forest. They came upon the clearing feeling a little nervous and saw that Harry wasn't there yet.

Ron looked around and said "He's not here yet, he probably just sent that letter to get us to walk here for no reason. He's probably having a good laugh right now."

Hermione looked at Ron as if he was the stupidest person on the planet. "Of course Harry's not here yet because it's only 11:55."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well he better not be late then."

They waited in silence for last five minutes, checking their watches every five seconds. Finally there was a loud crack and Harry appeared right in front of them.

Hermione screamed and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. Then she realized who it was and she pointed her wand at the ground and said "Harry?"

Ron was simply dumbstruck at Harry's sudden appearance and didn't even take out his wand. Ron finally found his voice and sputtered "You... you can Apparate?"

Harry crossed his arms and said "Yes" like it was completely normal to Apparate.

Hermione looked horrified at the fact that Harry had Apparated. "But Harry you're not allowed to do magic during the holidays while not at Hogwarts! Now you'll get expelled for sure. Not only did you do underage magic, you also Apparated. You have to be seventeen before you can even take the tests to get a licence to Apparate and it's extremely dangerous to do. I can't believe you Harry! How could you be so stupid to do underage magic and Apparate, now you'll be caught by the Ministry and they will break your wand!

Harry felt renewed anger and Hermione's remarks. He bit back the urge to curse her where she stood. "I know you think you know everything Hermione but guess what? you don't." Harry said savagely.

Hermione looked extremely hurt at these words and tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked them back. Hermione mentally sighed. She should have expected Harry to be hateful towards her; after all she had betrayed his loyalty. "I...um sorry Harry."

Harry laughed out loud and sneered. "For what, lying to me or being a know it all like usual. Which one eh?

"You shut up about Hermione." Ron said advancing a step towards Harry.

Harry's lips twisted into an evil smiled and said "I only stated what is true and completely typical of Hermione to do."

Ron went berserk and lunged at Harry. Hermione screamed "NO Ron!" and grabbed his hand. Ron stopped but looked at Harry with hate in his eyes.

Harry stood there still smiling evilly. "So why are we all here again?" said Harry very sarcastically. "Oh I think I remember. I'm not exactly sure, care to help me out? I seem to have forgotten."

Ron went even redder and shook with rage. Hermione however said "Because we lied to you and didn't tell you what was going on."

Harry looked at Hermione and said "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Hermione reddened and said "We're really sorry Harry, Dumbledore made us promise not to tell you. We're sorry Harry, will you please forgive us. Please don't give up on this friendship; you don't have to forgive us now."

Harry just smiled evilly again and said "What with all this "we're sorry" Hermione. Last time I checked you were one person." Then with a false look of understanding said "I get it Ron's either really stupid or he isn't really sorry at all."

Ron finally snapped and yelled "FUCK YOU HARRY! I just won't tell you everything else we kept from you." Then he turned around and started to walk out of the clearing. He didn't get far until Harry pointed his wand at him and said "_Petrificus Totalus"_ Ron went as stiff as a board and toppled over.

Harry walked over to Ron with his wand still pointed at him and said "What the hell else are you keeping from me?" Harry was really angry now.

Hermione stepped between Ron and Harry and said "He doesn't mean anything Harry. We aren't hiding anything else from you."

Harry just smiled his twisted smile and said "How can I be sure?" Advancing on Hermione he turned his wand on her and said "You have lied to me in the past, what would keep you from lying to me now?"

Hermione looked really scared now and eyed Harry's wand nervously and in a small voice said "I'm not lying to you Harry, were not keeping anything from you."

"We'll, I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said not sounding sorry at all. "But I don't believe you. Tell what you and Ron are keeping from me and I might consider working this out.

Hermione was eying Harry's wand but said "Please believe me Harry I'm not lying."

Harry pointed his wand at Hermione and said "_Legilimens_" and put as much power he could into it because he knew that Hermione would have practiced Occlumency at least a little bit.

Hermione responded to the spell by using Occlumency but it was too powerful and Harry broke into her mind. Harry saw Hermione being inducted in to the Order and Dumbledore giving them their first mission to keep tabs on Harry and report to Snape.

Harry looked at Hermione and said "Not keeping anything from me eh? Then I wonder why I had a vision of you and Ron being inducted into the Order and given the mission to spy on me?"

Hermione was horrified that he found that out. "I... I'm sorry Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you."

"You keep saying its Dumbledore's fault but it's your fault. You could have refused, but no you and Ron went along thinking that it was best for me. You never asked me what was wrong. Instead you asked Dumbledore and he thought that I needed extra coddling, to make sure I saved the Wizarding world. Well guess what? Dumbledore doesn't know me at all. All I ever wanted is to know what was going on." Harry said angrily.

Hermione looked at Harry and "I'm sorry Harry please forgive us. We won't lie to you ever again."

Harry looked at her for a moment and said "I'm sorry Hermione, I can't you said that you wouldn't lie to me anymore before but you did anyway."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and she started crying. "Please Harry give us another chance."

"Stop it Hermione that's not going to work, I can tell that your crying on purpose and trying to hide your real emotions with Occlumency to make me forgive you." Harry said.

Hermione stopped crying and said "We were only trying to help you Harry, but I can see that you don't want our help so I'm leaving with Ron."

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Ron and muttered the counter curse and Ron got to his feet and looked over at Harry. Harry was better that him at everything and all he ever wanted is to be better at him at something. That's why he joined the Order without telling Harry.

Harry looked over at his best friends for five years and said "I'm leaving now unless you two have something else you have to say."

Hermione thought about why the Ministry weren't here yet because Harry used underage magic. "How can you do magic without being detected by the ministry?"

"Find out yourselves, as I have to find out everything by myself." Harry said and turned on the spot and Disapparated to his Room.

A/N: Please review as this is my first Dark Harry fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Harry's Decision **

With a loud crack Harry appeared in his room. He only was able to sit on his bed before his Uncle Vernon barged into his room and went straight at Harry to strangle him. Before Vernon could get within two feet of him Harry pointed his wand at him and said "_Stupefy_" a jet of red light blasted out of his wand and hit his Uncle Vernon in the chest and he was blasted out of his room and smashed into the wall. The noise woke Dudley and Petunia and they came running out of their rooms and into the hall.

They ran over to Vernon yelling "Vernon, Dad! Wake up, what's wrong with you." Then they spotted Harry standing in his room with his wand out. Petunia advanced on him and yelled "HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR FILITYHY MAGIC ON MY HUSBAND!"

Harry merely pointed his wand at Vernon and said "_Enervate" _the spell hit Vernon and Vernon grumbled and opened his eyes. Vernon got to his feet and looked at Harry with hatred but didnt do anything. He merely huffed and went back to his room. He didnt dare cross Harry again. Soon Petunia and Dudley followed casting wary glances at Harry. Harry waved his wand at the door and it slammed shut. He then changed into his pyjamas and went to bed.

Harry woke up in the morning and went downstairs to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and ate breakfast with a very tense atmosphere at the table. After Harry was finished eating Harry left the house and walked to the small town nearby. Harry found a pet store and went inside. He found many hamsters and mice and he put as many as could in a carrying cage. He didn't even bother paying for them. All it took was a Confundus Charm and the owner thought that he had already paid for the animals. Harry then walked back outside and found an alley. He looked around in case if there was any muggles then he Disapparated to his room.

Hermione and Ron were at an Order meeting at Grimmauld Place. At the moment they were getting chewed out by half the Order for not telling them that they had planned to meet with Harry. Ron was getting the worst of it because he lost his temper and let slip that they were still hiding something from Harry.

"What are we supposed to do now; Harry hates us and will probably never trust us again." Ron said sadly.

Dumbledore sighed and said "I was just trying to help him by keeping more eyes on him so I would know how to answer his questions when he would come to me." He sighed again. "I never imagined that he would find out that I inducted you two into the Order."

Everyone looked at Ron and Ron turned red and fidgeted in his seat. "Hey it's not my fault, for some reason Harry is able to do magic without being detected by the Ministry. He used Legilimency on Hermione to see through our lies."

Arthur Weasley looked at Ron with a puzzled expression and said "He can use magic underage? That's impossible unless a very powerful wizard enchants him with an anti-magic detection ward."

Dumbledore sighed again and said "And that's exactly what I did."

Hermione looked at him shocked and said "But why would you do something like that?"

"I wanted to help prepare him for the future final battle with Voldemort, which will happen eventually." Dumbledore looked as though he deeply regretted that he enchanted him with that ward. "I thought the more training the better, but it seems as though I was wrong."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him and said "Well you have to remove the ward or who knows what he would do next, practice Apparation?"

Ron looked at his mom and said "Don't worry about that because he already mastered Apparation."

Mr. Weasley was dumbstruck at the thought that Harry can Apparate. They had to get the anti-magic detection ward off of him as soon as possible. "Dumbledore you have to remove the Enchantment, or we will not be able to keep tabs on him anymore, god only knows where he went with the ability so far."

"I quite agree, but I would have to do it when I get back from my mission which can't wait." Dumbledore said.

Mr. Weasley sighed and said "Well it can't be helped until you get back then. I just hope Harry doesn't do anything stupid until then."

Harry was in his room practicing the three very powerful spells that will help him very much for the battles ahead. The three spells were of course the three Unforgivable Curses. Imperio, Crucio, and Avada Kedavra. Harry practiced the curses on the hamsters and mice that he stole from the pet shop. Harry started with the Imperius Curse. At first he couldn't get the hamsters and mice to anything but after few hours of trying Harry finally figured out how to work the curse at least a little but the animals only twitched around in odd directions as though they were drunk. At the end of the day Harry was exhausted but he was able to control the animals well but he knew that it would be much more difficult to control a person.

The next morning Harry got out of his bed and put on his glasses. Harry went downstairs and since it was early his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and Dudley were still sleeping. Harry decided to make himself a decent breakfast. Hr cooked himself scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a lot of other things he found in the frige. After Harry was done eating his breakfast he didn't bother cleaning up. He would leave that to the Dursleys. Harry Apparated up to his room just for fun and managed to do it almost silently but he still made a small pop. Harry, now full took the hamsters and mice out their cages and started to practice the Cruciatus Curse. Harry knew how to work the curse better that the other unforgivable but he still had a lot of trouble getting the hang of it. He practiced all day with a short interruption from Uncle Vernon barging in his room red faced and about to yell at him but he saw a hamster twitching and squeaking in pain. Vernon's face drained of colour and he promptly turned around and almost ran out of the room. With a smirk Harry got back to torturing the animals. At night fall Harry put the hamsters and mice that wasn't tortured to death back in their cages and he fed the dead ones to Hedwig. Harry then Apparated silently outside behind the bushes and walked down the street. Harry was heading to the small park. He always went there to clear his head. He didn't Apparate there because someone might be there and he didn't know how to do a memory charm yet.

Harry walked into the completely deserted park and sat down on his usual swing set seat. Harry sat there and looked up at the stars and wondered if he was doing the right thing. He wondered if practicing the Unforgivable Curses was right. He wondered if his desire for revenge was justified. He wanted some sort of sign so he could give up his doubts about what he was doing and follow the new path that he found. Harry knew that his desire for revenge was completely justified. Almost everyone he knew either lied, hurt, or downright tried to kill him. Yes he will get his revenge on all the people that had caused him pain. Harry herd some people entering the park and he sighed when he recoginized the voices.

The people that had entered the park were Dudley's gang from school. By the way there were talking and staggering around slightly he knew that they were drunk.

One of them spotted Harry sitting on the swing and said "Hey guys look its Big D's stupid criminal cousin." The others laughed and made their way over to Harry.

Harry just sat there and waited for them to arrive. He wasn't scared of them by any means and wanted to see what they will _try_ to do to him. The stopped in front of him and the biggest one said "What you doing? Crying over you stupid dead parents? Boohoo, cry baby wet himself too?" The gang roared in laughter and two of them actually fell over.

Harry just ignored them and said "You guys should run along home now before something _bad_ happens to you." Emphasizing the word "bad" as much as possible.

The gang laughed and big guy said "So you think you can take me and my buddies in a fight?"

"No" Harry said and the gang looked puzzled and Harry continued. "I can easily take you pathetic muggles in a duel."

The gang laughed again and one of them said "With, what swords?" the he roared in laughter.

Harry sighed and pulled out his wand and said "No, with wands."

The biggest guy snorted and said "You are going to fight us with a stupid little stick?"

"No, unless you force me to use this _stupid little stick_." Harry said and stood up to walk away but he stopped as the gang surrounded him. Harry could have Disapparated but he decided have a little fun. It was five against one but they were muggles. Harry could take on a thousand muggles without any trouble.

"I'll give you all one more chance to turn around and go home." Harry said.

The gang just laughed and the biggest one took a swing at Harry. Harry ducked it and said "Bad idea." Harry turned around in a circle quickly and fired blasting curses at each of the gang members. They were blasted backwards into the air and three of them landed on the ground and one slammed into a garbage can and the other into the swing set. Harry then Disapparated to his room. Harry sat on his bed and thought about what he had done. He liked the feeling that those boys, who had beating on him for years, had finally got some of their own medicine. Harry smiled evilly and took out the hamsters and mice and started to practice the Killing curse.

When Harry woke up in the morning and he went downstairs and into the kitchen. Harry helped himself to anything he wanted and the Dursleys didn't say or do anything to stop him. They were too afraid of him now. Harry then went back upstairs to his room and took out the remaining hamsters and mice and resumed practicing the killing curse. After many tries and flashes of green light he finally succeeded in killing a hamster. He fed the hamster to Hedwig and started on the rest of the animals. After he ran out of animals to kill he had to stop practicing. Harry knew that he needed to put more power in the curse if he wanted to kill someone but that would be easy when the time came to use it on someone.

The next few days passed with Harry doing the same routine. Going to different towns and stealing animals, controlling torturing and killing them in his room and then going to bed and repeating the process. Harry was now able to cast the three curses without any problems. The next day was his birthday and he knew that Mrs. Weasley was going to invite him to the Burrow today. But he wasn't going to be here tomorrow when they came to fetch him. He would be gone. Harry had decided to follow his own path and control his life from now on. Harry would not forgive his friends; he would make new friends where he was going and change the wizarding world. As Harry expected when he went back to his room there was Pig, Ron's owl flying around the room crazily. Harry snatched the bird out of the air and took the letter off the little owl's leg. Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I know that you currently not speaking to Ron and Hermione but you still have other friends here that want to see you. So please come to the Burrow and celebrate your birthday with your friends._

_Yours Truly, Mrs. Weasley_

Harry just smirked at the message and burned it with a quick "_Incendio_". Harry thought about how stupid they were to even attempt to invite him to the burrow. Harry wouldn't be here when they came to fetch him. He would be gone and he will leave a "_gift_" for them.

A/N: Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Harry's Gift**

Harry had been planning his new fate for the last week and he decided to put his plans into action. Harry had found a new place of residence which would serve as his base of operations as he started his plans on saving the wizarding world. He had already taken control of the residence very easily. Harry simply bought the residence for five million us dollars. Which is 1.5 million Galleons.Harry went to the Gringotts bank and applied for a certain Money bag that filled with any amount of galleon, sickles, or knuts whenever he wanted from his vault, and Harry's vault didn't look as though it had that many galleons in it but he was able to buy the residence. It probably refilled to a certain amount from his parents vault, which would be totally accessible to him when he turns seventeen. He did get a letter from a Gringotts Goblin stating that he had 3 million galleons left and couldn't make any more large purchases until he was seventeen. Harry was completely shocked at the amount that he had left but then he remembered that his father was a pure blood and was from a very old wizarding family so he had inherited the fortune from his parents and now Harry had it and he was going to put it to good use.

Harry went downstairs and went into the kitchen to get a snack. While rummaging in the fridge for a few moments he heard the front door open and slam shut. Then came the unmistakable sound of a dog barking. Harry sighed; it was his Aunt Marge's dog, Ripper. Harry hated the damn dog; the stupid mutt chased him up a tree when he was eight. It took all his will power to refrain from kicking the dog when it came into the room.

Aunt Marge walked into the kitchen and spotted Harry looking in the fridge. She looked at him in contempt and said "Your still here are you? Filthy scavenger. Having to stay with my hard working brother."

Harry ignored her and took an apple out of the fridge. Harry closed the fridge door and was going to take a bite of the apple but before the apple got to his mouth Marge snatched it out of his hand and gave it to her dog. "My dog deserves to be fed before you. You'll be just like your bitch mother and unemployed drunk father. I bet you were an accident that they didn't want and got themselves killed by drinking and driving."

Harry was enraged at her remarks. Harry turned away from her and stomped off upstairs. Harry slammed his bedroom door shut. Harry was planning to vent his anger on his stolen hamsters and mice but decided there were better vermin to tortue. Harry got up from his bed. Harry had decided to prepare his "_Gift_" now. Harry didn't want to stay at this hell hole any longer that was necessarily. Harry packed his trunk with everything that he would need and then went back downstairs to the kitchen. Harry noticed that the Dursleys were still carrying Aunt Marge's excessive amount of luggage into the hall. Harry walked back into the Kitchen and saw that Ripper was finishing up the apple and Marge was looking at him with affection on her face. Then she noticed Harry standing there watching her and she looked at him with an expression of pure loathing and said "What are you doing here, scum! Why don't you take the garbage out and throw yourself in the can as well." Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. Aunt Marge looked at what she thought was a stick and laughed. That just fuelled Harry's anger and he yelled "_Crucio_." Marge fell to the floor screaming and withering in pain as Harry tortured her. Aunt Marge's dog Ripper jumped at Harry, with a flick of his wand a blasting curse hit the dog and it went flying across the room and slammed against the wall. Aunt Marge's continued screams alerted the Dursleys and they came running into the house. They charged into the kitchen but stopped in their tracks as they saw Harry standing in the middle of the room with his wand pointed at Marge, looking as though he kill anyone that tried to stop him. Harry noticed the Dursleys and grinned evilly. He removed the Cruciatus curse from Marge and said "You four are going to be a message for me."

Vernon could only sputter and stutter. "A..A mes..message."

Harry pointed his wand at his Uncle "Yes a message, which will show them, without a doubt that I will change the wizarding world with power and hate."

Vernon just stood there eying Harry's wand and deciding that he had no choice to obey finally said "I... what... change the w...wizarding world with power... and what was the last part?"

Harry grinned again and said "I didn't say anything about you giving the Order a message. You four will _be_ the message."

Vernon looked at Harry puzzled and then his face changed into a look of horror as he realized at what Harry meant. He screamed and yelled "Dudley, Petunia run!"

Harry watched as they turned around and bolted towards the door. Harry just flicked his wand and the door closed and was magically locked. The three of them turned around and Vernon said "What are you going to do to us?"

Harry pointed his wand at the Dursleys and said "I am going to cause you pain and suffering. I am going to make you suffer as you had made me suffer for all these years."

Petunia fainted and Dudley slumped down to the floor as his legs gave way. Vernon looked at Petunia and his son and he dropped to his knees. "Please...Please don't hurt us...please."

Harry laughed at their pathetic pleas for mercy. "When I asked you not to hurt me in the past, did you stop? No you beat me until I couldn't move!" Harry said angrily.

"No please, show us mercy, PLEASE!" Vernon howled.

Harry looked at them in disgust and said "You brought this upon yourselves. You will finally pay for being cruel to me all those years." Harry pointed his wand at his Uncle and said "_Crucio_."

Vernon screamed in pain and he fell to the floor on his side and was thrashing around madly. Petunia charged at Harry but before she could even get within five feet of him he turned his wand upon her and said "_Crucio_." Now Petunia screams mixed with Vernon's and it was almost defining. Harry turned his wand on Dudley. Dudley yelped in terror and backed away from Harry. Harry just smiled evilly and said "_Crucio!"_ once again. Dudley was now rolling on the floor and screaming in unbearable agony. Harry watched as his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin trashed around in agonizing pain. Harry thought of all the times that he was beaten by Vernon and Dudley. It was like adding fuel to the fire. The Cruciatus Curse increased in power as Harry's hatred of the Dursleys mounted. Harry only removed the curse after the Dursleys screams grew hoarse. Harry's relatives were barley moving and groaning in pain with their eyes unfocused. They were mad. Harry touched them into madness. But in Harry's opinion they were already mad to begin with so he didn't know how to describe them.

Harry looked down at his so called family and said "Now you complete the finishing touches for my _Gift." _Harry pointed his wand at his Uncle Vernon and gathered up all the hate he had and shouted "_Avada Kedavra_!" A jet of green light flew out of his wand and hit Vernon in the chest. Vernon went still as the life left his body. Harry then turned his wand on Dudley and spoke the incanted the curse again and the brilliant green light flashed again and Dudley grew still as well. Harry then pointed his wand at his mother's sister Petunia and spoke the deadly words again and with another flash of green light, the life was swept from her body. Harry finally turned his wand on Marge and fired a fourth killing curse. Marge's body went limp. And for good measure shot another killing curse at Ripper to make sure he was dead. Now with his revenge on his relatives complete. Harry felt whole heartedly that they deserved what they got for treating cruelly for all these years and for the ignorance towards the Wizarding World. Harry now decided to complete his _Gift._ Harry levitated his relatives to the cupboard under the stairs and stuffed them all in the small cupboard and forcibly closed and sealed them inside with a flick of his wand. Harry the Transfigured a bright red bow on the door. Harry stood back and looked at his handy work. Harry smiled to himself imagining when the Order came for him and found his gift. Harry then went upstairs to his room and grabbed his packed trunk and Disapparated to his new home.

Dumbledore was at the Headquarters of the Order. He was finishing up a meeting. Dumbledore was a little frustrated. He was unable to locate a certain object that he was looking for the last two weeks. He has searched far and wide but Voldemort was no armature at magic and concealed his safeguards to immortality quiet good. Voldemort, before he lost his power created six Horcruxes. He created the last one when he was returned to his body. He made Nagini into a Horcrux. She became his seventh Horcruxes. He now had six Horcruxes anchoring him to life and he used one when he lost his power and was forced to use one of his Horcruxes to cling to life. Dumbledore had already tracked down one of the Horcruxes and destroyed it. And also Riddles diary was also destroyed and it also contained a part of Voldemorts soul. So now there was four Horcruxes left and Dumbledore was still searching for them.

Dumbledore sighed and stood up and said "Now that this meeting is over, I am going to attempt to bring Harry here and fix the damage that I had caused by keeping important information from him. I am also going to remove the anti-magic detection ward also." He paused for a moment and said "Would anyone like to accompany me?"

Hermione and Ron immediately got up and Hermione said "Yes we would like to go and see if we can help in any way." While Ron just nodded.

Molly and Author Weasley also decided to go as well. Mrs. Weasley especially because she thought that she could convince him to go to the Burrow no matter what happens. Then they walked out of Headquarters and into the street. Then they all turned on the spot and Disapparated. Ron and Hermione side along.

They Apparated at the end of the driveway to Number Four Private Drive. Dumbledore immediately knew something was wrong. He could easily feel a Wizards magical energy that comes off of every Witch and Wizard. He only knew of one other person besides himself that was powerful enough to conceal their magical energy and that was Voldemort. And only they were powerful enough to be able to sense other Witch's and Wizards magical energy. Also he could feel that the powerful enchantment he placed on the house fifteen years ago had lifted. Dumbledore knew that there were only three possible explanations for this. Either Voldemort had finally found a way to break through the Ancient barrier or all of Harry's blood relatives were dead. And lastly Harry stopped considering the building his home.

So when Hermione, Ron, Mr Weasley, and Mrs Weasley started to walk up the driveway towards the front door Dumbledore whispered "Wait."

The four of them turned around and looked at Dumbledore in confusion. "What is it?" Hermione asked. "Why can't we go in?"

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and said "Because I believe that Lord Voldemort is in there."

Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley's gasped in shock and quickly darted behind Dumbledore. "You four wait here, I will go in alone to see what had happened. Keep your wands at the ready because he might be planning an ambush with his Death Eaters." Dumbledore said and after they all nodded he walked cautiously towards the door. He pointed his wand at the door and it banged open. Dumbledore saw that the hallway was empty but when he entered the house he just knew that something terrible had happened. Dumbledore noticed a bright red bow on the cupboard door where Harry lived for eleven years. Dumbledore ignored it for now and pointed his wand straight up and casted a powerful charm that would detect even if Voldemort was in the house. When the spell did not detect any living presence inside the house other than himself, Dumbledore turned around and said "It's alright, there's no one except us here." They all let out a sigh of relief and walked into the house. Dumbledore was now studying the red bow on the cupboard door.

Ron quickly ran upstairs and then quickly came back down and said "All Harry's stuff is gone!"

Hermione walked up to Dumbledore and said "Do you know where Harry is?"

Dumbledore sighed and said "No I don't and I don't believe that what happened here was the work of Voldemort. Due to the fact there is no Dark Mark in the sky and that also shows that Harry is still alive. But what troubles me is that I really don't think that Voldemort would have been able to break through the barrier here. I think I know what's behind that door with the bow on it because the only other way for the barrier to break is if all Harry's blood relatives were to die or that Harry no longer calls this place home."

Ron looked at Dumbledore and asked "Well then what's behind the door?"

"Lets find out." Dumbledore said gravely and pointed his wand at the door and it flew open revealing four dead bodies and a dead dog. Hermione and Mrs Weasley screamed and Ron and Author staggered backwards into the wall. Dumbledore However stood his ground and just winced at the sight. Dumbledore then flicked his wand at the bodies and the rose and floated into the kitchen. He flicked his wand again and the bodies of Harry's relatives drifted slowly on the floor side by side.

Hermione found her voice and in a shaky voice said "Do you know who killed them?"

Dumbledore put the facts together. Harry was gone, as were his things and since he didn't believe that Voldemort could have gotten the house. Also there was the fact that the Dursleys were stuffed in the cupboard under the stairs. Also with everything that they had done to Harry in the past it wasn't too surprising that Harry murdered them. Dumbledore nodded gravely at Hermione and said "It was Harry."

Hermione gasped and said "It..it can't be! Harry wouldn't murder them? Would he?"

Dumbledore never looked sadder than he did now. "I believe that he did because everything points to him and there is no other explanation."

Mr Weasley walked into the kitchen and said "What do we do now?"

Dumbledore turned to him and said "We will have to search for him and try to reason with him. I hope I will not have to forcibly stop him."

Mrs Weasley was about to say something when there were several loud cracks outside the house and Dumbledore drew his wand and hurried into the hall. Voldemort was standing at the edge of the driveway and smiling in triumph as he was finally able to get inside the barrier, although he didn't know why. Then he spotted Dumbledore and his smile faltered and he muttered "Figures you'd be here." Then he shouted "_Avada Kedavra_!" And a jet of green light burst from his wand and went straight at Dumbledore. Dumbledore without a second hesitation casted a charm that forced Ron, Hermione, and Mr and Mrs Weasley onto the floor and Disapparated just moments before Voldemorts Killing Curse got to him and appeared behind Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Dumbledore kept his wand at the ready as Voldemort turned to curse him again but before he could do anything Dumbledore said quickly "I do not wish to duel your here Tom. There are many Muggles around and it would not do well for either of us if they discovered us doing magic here." Hoping that Voldemort would agree.

Voldemort was enraged that Dumbledore still used his Muggles fathers name to speak to him. But he wasn't ready to show the Muggles that magic existed and to rule them yet. So instead of causing uproar in the street he simply said "I won't kill any of you if you tell me why the barrier has broken and where Potter had gone."

Dumbledore sighed and said "The barrier came down because Harry no longer calls this place home and he has killed his relatives. And as for where Harry is, I don't know." Dumbledore said deciding to tell him the truth because Voldemort would find out in the prophet anyway.

Voldemort was shocked for a mere second when Dumbledore had said that Potter had killed his relatives. It looked as though Potter had found some backbone and wasn't afraid of using power and hate to get what he wanted. Interesting he thought. Voldemort then laughed and said "Well then I think it may be easier to track him down and kill him now. Works for me but too bad I can't say the same for you." Voldemort laughed again and Disapparated and his followers followed.

Dumbledore cancelled the charm holding Ron, Hermione and Mr and Mrs Weasley to the floor and then put his wand away. He walked up to them and said "I'm sorry I had to force you all on the ground."

Hermione go to her feet and said "Don't apologize I froze as soon as Voldemort appeared so I would be dead if you hadn't acted so quickly."

"So much for Harry's Birthday party tomorrow." Ron muttered.

The others nodded and they all left the house. "So what do we do now?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Dumbledore turned to her and said "We go back to Headquarters and alert everyone to the situation and I will tell the Muggle police what happened. With edits of course."

Everyone nodded and then they all Disapparated back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

A/N: Please Review.


End file.
